


Morning Person

by Talesmaniac89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddly Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Fluff, Dean Winchester is Not a Morning Person, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Dean Winchester, Spoiled Dean Winchester, Tired Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, leading to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talesmaniac89/pseuds/Talesmaniac89
Summary: The reader tries their hardest to get the sleepy hunter out of bed at a reasonable time as he tries just as hard to keep them there, snuggled up to him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Morning Person

Dean Winchester wasn’t a morning person. 

You’d learned that early enough in your relationship with the hunter. As he fought you, every step of the way, whenever you tried to get him out of bed at your early riser schedule. Sure, the morning squabbles were much less tooth and nail and more lazy kisses and arms wrapped tightly around you as he tried to keep you in bed. But they were still a constant battle. And that morning was no different. 

As you stretched lazily, letting the last hazy tendrils of sleep slip off your body next to your hunter, you were met with a discontented groan. Which only increased in volume once your legs untangled from his and you gently pulled out of the bear hug he’d held you in throughout the night. The protective warmth of his toned arms was tempting you to return as he stretched out for you. His eyes still closed, only the half-displeased crease in his brow hinting at the fact that the hunter was, in fact, awake. But you knew you’d quickly go stir crazy if you spent the whole morning in bed, like those greedy arms seemed to be aiming at. 

“Mornin’ Dean. Rise and shine,” You sing-songed sweetly as you escaped the warmth of the blanket and the arms reaching out to have you snuggled up against him again. A small spoiled pout effectively ruining the hunter’s normally hard as nails image as he squinted up at you through half lidded eyes. 

“(Y/N), come back to bed. It’s too early, and too cold,” The big man whined as you crossed your arms from where you were standing, just out of his reach. Well, out of his reach unless he deemed it a reasonable time to actually wake up that was. 

“It’s not too cold you big baby. Come on, time to get up. We have plans today,” You said with a teasing tug on a corner of the blanket that made it slip slightly off his body. Showing off his sculpted abdomen and muscular arms for no more than a split second before he pulled it back up with a grumbled protest. The split-second tease nearly enough to tempt the dirty little devil on your shoulder into crawling back under the covers with your hunter to run your hands over taut muscles and smooth skin. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you saw it, the angel on your other shoulder had a viper hold on your common sense. You had to get up.

“Cold,” The hunter’s grumbled pout made you roll your eyes as you battled the small smile that threatened to oust your annoyance for the farce it really was. 

You loved your sleepy hunter. 

This Dean was only yours. A sweet secret shared only between the two of you and the four walls of your bedroom. The normally hardened soldier would slip away and leave behind just the man, just Dean, whenever the two of you were alone. Including the spoiled rotten version of him that was currently tugging at your heart strings and making it really hard to not give into the big green puppy dog eyes that begged you to come back to bed. 

“Yeah, yeah… Sorry baby,” You said with a sigh and soft laugh as your boyfriend wrapped the blanket further around himself until only tired emerald green eyes and messy sand blonde hair stared back at you from the pile of blankets and pillows. 

“I’ll forgive you if you kiss me,” Dean’s tired grumble was muffled by the blanket. Yet, the pout that followed them was clearly audible, though you couldn’t see those soft lips that held your salvation and his forgiveness. The hunter’s cute behaviour teasing a soft smile out of you as you leaned back over the bed, one knee on the mattress, and lightly tugged at the blanket to reveal the pout you knew was hidden there. 

“How gracious of you, sleeping beauty,” You teased as you gave your boyfriend a peck that lingered for a few heartbeats longer than planned as the hunter easily deepened the lazy kiss. Replacing the innocent peck you’d planned with something deeper, more sensual. His strong forearms braving the cool air to wrap around your waist and pull you fully back into bed and under the blanket again. The same arms snaking back around your waist without breaking the kiss or giving you the chance to protest. 

“Hey Dean…” You sighed as soon as his lips left yours. But the hunter was clearly unwilling to listen. His grip on you tightened as he buried his face in your neck to hide from your admonishment and words about adult responsibilities that couldn’t be completed under the warm blanket. 

“No,” Was all Dean Winchester was willing to say about the subject as he tangled his long legs with yours again. His arms pulling at your waist to make sure as much of you as physically possible was flush against him. The hunter’s warm breath tickling your neck as he nuzzled his face against it. Like a naughty boy who knew he was misbehaving and thought he could hide from you in your own arms. 

“You said you’d forgive me with a kiss,” You tried sweetly, a hand going up to comb through his bed head and try to calm the wild nest on your hunter’s head. Finding a steady rhythm as you played with his hair; combing it through your fingers before patting it down again. 

“You need to warm me up again too,” Dean mumbled against your neck. Clearly not ready to come out of hiding as he peppered small, lazy kisses against your collarbone and neck. The normally strong and independent soldier looking to be spoiled with a lazy morning in your arms and not taking no for an answer.

As the hunter snuggled further into your neck, you let out a breathy laugh from how his short stubble tickled against your sensitive skin. His tight hug not giving you room to squirm away from him. As his fingers found and followed the rhythm you’d set with your fingers in his hair, he painted lazy circles on your t-shirt clad back. Before easily sliding under the offending piece of cloth to repaint the same circles directly on your skin. 

“Alright, sleepy head, you can sleep in,” You said with a sigh of surrender, mentally waving the white flag in this latest battle of getting Dean out of bed at a somewhat reasonable time. You could feel the lazy smile against your neck as the hunter squeezed you tighter in a tired victory hug. 

“But… I’m getting up. I have to get ready,” You added, the terms of your surrender steadfast. 

“Nooo,” The hunter’s groaned protest rumbled against your throat as he held you even tighter and scooted down until his head could rest against your chest. Easily nudging you over on your back before placing his head over your heart. The action kicking up the blanket a bit and covering his head. The grown man acted like a child in a pillow fort as he stayed hidden from your eyes through the protective force field created by the blanket. 

“Yes, Dean,” You sighed, trying to pull the blanket down before giving up and putting your own head under it, to finally look into Dean’s eyes where he listened to your heartbeat through your t-shirt. His eyes closed and a lazy, happy smile on his lips. Clearly set on not letting you go anywhere. 

“One day in bed won’t kill you… Stay with me. Like this…” Dean’s murmured words were smooth like honey and dipped in sugar as he let one arm drop to knead at your hips. Massaging away the tension from too many days of hunting without rest that he knew was still lingering there. His tight hold on you loosening into a more languid, warm embrace now that his legs were fully tangled with yours and his head was on your chest. Effectively pinning you to the mattress. “Let’s be lazy together (Y/N),” He added with a sleepy smile, glancing up at you through a curtain of full lashes and lifting his head for just a fraction of a second to let a sweet kiss ghost over your lips. 

The tempting devil clearly unwilling to give up the warm bed, blankets or you. Fully believing he could have his cake and eat it too. Though, as you kept having to remind yourself to not give into the sweet temptation, you had plans later. And you’d rather not show up dishevelled and tired from oversleeping.

Giving up on sweetness, you switched tactics. If temptation was his weapon of choice, then it would be yours too. Since you, tangled in the sheets and a certain Dean Winchester, wouldn’t be able to get out of bed without getting him to move too. 

“We can be lazy together on the couch instead? I’ll make you scrambled eggs and bacon,” You coaxed, adding a silent ‘for a little while’ to your words in your head. Your hand, which had momentarily stopped combing through his hair, returned to trace the shape of his jawline. Marvelling at how much you loved the man who was currently hiding from the real world in your arms. Even his lazy streak was endearing to you as you watched him weigh the pros and cons with far away eyes as he snuggled against you. 

“There’ll be coffee too…” You promised, gently using soft fingers to smooth out the crease in his brow that hinted at deep thought as he considered your offer. Yet, as his legs tangled further with yours and his head lifted to pepper your jaw with tiny kisses, you knew the negotiations had failed. 

“Those things can wait, right now I just want this… Us,” He murmured as his head went back to your chest. Listening to the beat of your heart. The sweet words easily made it beat a little faster as your arms circled the man resting against your chest and squeezed him tight. Though you knew it was only 99% sweetness in those words. The other 1 percent was a calculated move to get you to stay in bed. 

“I love you Dean, but I _do_ have to get up,” You said, kissing the top of his head, as it was the only part of him easily within reach once he buried his head in your chest with a moan of protest. “I could bring you breakfast in bed?” 

Your final peace offering was met with nothing more than a small head shake as the man refused to lift his head from your chest. His arms once more tightening around you at the prospect of you leaving the bed and him for the real world. Well… For the bunker kitchen, and a cup of coffee.

“Dean Winchester,” You said, your voice taking on a false strict tone as hands nudged at the spoiled rotten hunter hiding in your heartbeat. But you were only met with more spoiled stubbornness as the hunter decided to ignore your warning and cuddle up closer. Sighing contentedly as he stayed in your arms. 

Hell, if it was any other day, you’d probably let him win this one. It was comfortable and warm in his arms. The way he held you close enough for your heart beats to sync into some intimate love song always made you feel safe, protected and comforted. But… It wasn’t any other day, and you had places to be. So, you endured the sweet temptation even though you wanted to wave your white flag and snuggle with him under the blanket.

“Dean… We have _plans_ ,” You reminded him, though you knew it was no use. The hunter was unwilling to listen to anything less than a complete surrender on your part. You were left with one battle tactic. The dirty little ace up your sleeve might not be the most straightforward strategy. But… If nothing else worked, then you had to be sneaky.

“Alright, just a little while longer,” You said with an exasperated sigh. Your body relaxing temporarily to lull him into a false sense of security. The little trick easily fooling the still tired hunter as he looked up at you with bright green puppy eyes and a soft smile of victory. 

His grip loosened a little as he shifted to lie on his side and pulled you against him. Making you the small spoon to his big spoon. Though the hunter was soon about to lose one part of the cutlery set, as his now much softer arms gently circled your waist. Both of you still hidden from the world by the impromptu blanket fort. 

You loved the way you felt in his arms as he held you close. Your back fit perfectly against his chest, as if you were made to fill the space there and protect the hunter’s tired heart while he slept. For a minute, you just let yourself enjoy it, his arms around you and his lips in your hair peppering it with soft lazy kisses and murmured promises of lazy mornings and eternal love. 

Yet, you had to be strong. To resist temptation. And so, you put your sneaky plan into action. With one last longing feel of his arms around you and the feel of his heartbeat through your back. 

Squirming in his arms, you pretended to simply be making yourself more comfortable. Until you could find just enough leeway to swiftly roll out of bed. Your little ninja move easily raised a chorus of groans and moans from under the blanket, as your hunter peeked out looking offended at your sneaky escape. 

“You promised,” The betrayed hunter said from the bed. His head fully peeking out as he watched you step away from the bed to root through your side of the closet. Sleepy green eyes following you back and forth across the room was the only hint of movement from the stubborn hunter as he chose to stay in bed. 

“And I stayed for a little while longer, just as promised,” You countered, throwing a cheeky grin back at your hunter where he’d once more cocooned himself in the blanket. A quiet protest against early mornings and getting out of bed. “Are you sure you’re not getting up?” You tried one last time. Though the childish pout, and the way he’d wrapped himself up like a burrito clearly hinted at a certain Dean Winchester having no plans of getting up anytime soon. 

“No, and neither should you,” He grumbled, lifting a hand up and out of the warmth of the blanket in a lazy attempt to tempt you back to the bed and him. 

Ignoring the final part of his statement you shrugged as you put a towel on top the clothes in your arms with a theatrical sigh. Your eyes quickly glanced over to the bathroom door before you looked back at him.

“Alright, fine. You win. Stay in bed. I’m gonna jump in the shower,” You said as your eyes met his again. Your own (Y/E/C) eyes grew slightly heated as you watched the damned sinfully sexy man, even when he was acting like a cute spoiled puppy. Biting your lower lip, you left just enough of a pause for the heat in your eyes to fully sink into the hunter’s tired mind before you spoke up again with a shrug. 

“I _was_ going to ask you to join me, but I guess…” You sighed. Turning to walk towards the bathroom door to hide your little victorious grin as you heard Dean fight against the sheets in an effort to follow you. The small thud of bare feet hitting the floor signalling that you’d won the war, though you lost most of the morning’s battles. Dean’s voice, now sounding wide awake, reaching you just as you opened the bathroom door. 

“I’m up! I’m up and I’m in!”


End file.
